Rowan Blanchard
Rowan Blanchard (born October 14, 2001) is an American actress. She is best known for her role as Riley Matthews on the Disney Channel series Girl Meets World. She is also known for her role in Spy Kids: All The Time in The World. Career Blanchard was born in Los Angeles, California, to Elizabeth and Mark Blanchard-Boulbol, who are yoga instructors. Her paternal grandfather, an immigrant from the Middle East, had Lebanese, Moroccan, Armenian, and Syrian ancestry, while her paternal grandmother is of Swedish, Danish, and English descent. Rowan has two younger siblings, Carmen and Shane. She is close friends with actress and singer, Sabrina Carpenter. Blanchard was in Little in Common as Raquel Pacheco, The Back-up Plan as Mona's Kid (7 yrs.), and Dance-A-Lot Robot as Caitlin. She starred as Rebecca Wilson in Spy Kids: All the Time in the World. In late January 2013, Blanchard was cast as Riley Matthews for Girl Meets World. The titular character is the daughter of Cory and Topanga from Boy Meets World. Blanchard is represented by Commercial Talent and Untitled Entertainment. Filmography Awards Trivia * She sings "Take On the World" with her best friend Sabrina Carpenter, which is the first theme song of Girl Meets World. *Her fan mail address is: Rowan Blanchard Untitled Entertainment 350 S. Beverly Dr. Suite 200 Beverly Hills, CA 90212 *Like her character Riley Matthews, her first name starts with a "R." *She had admitted that her own father taught her P.E. classes, so she understands the teacher-parent/student-child dynamic of Cory and Riley. *Her fans are called "Rowboats." *As stated during the Girl Meets World cast hosting night, she says she and her Girl Meets World character, Riley, are both very academic and kind of love school. *At the age of five, her first acting role was in a commercial. *'Girl Meets Rules' was Rowan Blanchard's last filmed episode before she started filming her respective DCOM Invisible Sister. *She had her first dance recital at age 4. *She is obsessed with Broadway. *Her father in Spy Kids 4 has known her since her birth. *Her entire family doesn’t eat red meat. *She has been into fashion since she was 4, tearing out pages of her mom’s fashion magazines that had outfits she liked. *She has one dog that is a golden retriever named Winston. *Rowan was born in 2001, a year after Boy Meets World stopped airing. *Her parents (Elizabeth and Mark Blanchard-Boulbol) are yoga instructors, and her dad is also her acting coach. *One of her favorite actresses is Emma Watson because she is a feminist. *She has to read every night to fall asleep. *She has an obsession with singing Broadway tunes. *She is a feminist. *She stared with Alex Desert who played Eli Williams on BMW in Invisible Sister. *Both Rowan and Sabrina are full of giggles. *Rowan is ticklish because she got tickled by Sabrina. *Rowan is a big fan of Audrey Hepburn. Her character of Rosie McGee, in the Girl Meets World episode Girl Meets 1961, is modeled after Hepburn. *She is queer. *She's written poems and articles for magazines such as Rookie Mag * One of the most inspirational teens of this generation. *She ships Katy and Shawn.https://twitter.com/rowblanchard/status/764221366950170625 Gallery External Links ● ● ● ●Tumblr References Category:Cast Category:Main Cast Category:Females Category:Teens Category:Season 1 cast Category:Season 2 cast Category:Season 3 cast Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Actresses Category:Girl Meets World Cast Category:Girl Meets World Transport